Dream Productions
Dream Productions is a movie studio located inside Riley Andersen's mind in the Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. It is where Riley's dreams are made. It only operates at night, and/or when Riley sleeps. In the film Riley makes a dream on her first night after moving to San Francisco. The dream starts with the family car landing at San Francisco, where it suddenly turns into a nightmare as all the negative events of the day are recalled. Riley's new house appears as a haunted house, then a rat pops up on screen and dies instantly, followed by an anthropomorphic bear who delivers pieces of anthropomorphic broccoli pizza. Joy, who is on dream duty, dislikes this so much that she cuts the projector off, even though doing so is against the rules. Later in the film Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong are aboard the Train of Thought heading to Headquarters when the train stops because of Riley falling asleep. Joy figures out a plan to wake Riley up, by giving her an exciting dream. Although Sadness knows it wouldn't work, they set out to Dream Productions, where Joy meets Rainbow Unicorn. The trio enters a film set and hide away. Meanwhile, the studio is shooting a film in which Riley is at school with no pants, and her teeth start to fall out. Joy puts on half of a dog costume, and gives the other half to Sadness. They come into the dream as a cute dog. Bing Bong starts a party in the classroom with balloons and confetti. He dances around and ends up accidentally knocking over the spotlight. At the same moment, the dog costume rips in half, and Joy chases Sadness around, causing the dream to be half a dog chasing the other half. At the same time, Bing Bong starts talking to the camera, for Riley to remember him. As the scene gets scarier, Riley nearly wakes up, but a security guard takes Bing Bong and shoves him into the Subconscious. Joy and Sadness pretend to be trying to escape, and get shoved in as well. They follow Bing Bong's candy tears and find him trapped in a cage made of balloons. They free him and they find Jangles, the birthday clown, asleep on the floor. They decide to use Jangles to give Riley a scary dream and wake her up. They tell him that there's a birthday party in Dream Productions, and he takes over the dream, causing mayhem and destroying the set, which startles Riley awake. It can be fairly assumed that Jangles destroyed the remainder of the studio (unless he was arrested and placed in the Subconscious). Gallery Dream Productions.png Inside-Out-137.jpg An Imaginary Friend 1.jpg Riley's Mind Map.png|Riley's Mind Map (concept) About to film a dream.jpg|The Dream Productions crew about to shoot a dream Haunted San Fransisco home.png|Riley's nightmare in Transylvania ComeplaywithmeRiley.png|"Come live with me, Riley." Urghgoesthemousey.png|The rat dies Bearwithbroccolipizza.png|"Somebody order a broccoli pizza?" Eatmeorganic.png|"Eat me! I'm organic!" Inside-Out-339.jpg Unicorn dancing merrily.png|Rainbow Unicorn on the set inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6378.jpg inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg|Joy and Sadness in a dog costume inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-6476.jpg|The costume ripped in half Dream Productions films.jpeg|Movie posters for several of Riley's dreams and nightmares Jangles Havoc.png|Jangles wreaks havoc Trivia * The rat resembles Remy from Ratatouille. * The bear looks like the bears from Brave. * The anthropomorphic pizza slices have Mr. Potato Head arms. External links *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-3aC3NBhkg Category:Inside Out locations Category:Realms